Morning Wake-Up Call
by darkgirl3
Summary: Tyler wakes Caroline up and it leads to more. I wrote this back in 2012 but just now posting it here


**AN: I own nothing it belongs to the CW. This story is for jasmineflower27. I hope that you enjoy this and it is what you wanted to read. Set after The Descent but doesn't follow the shows story line. Plot less mostly.**

**AN2: I wrote this back in 2012 just now posting this was on live journal**

**Morning Wake Up Call**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC **

It was almost dawn outside, but the sun wasn't up just yet. Tyler had been looking at the clock for while debating to get up or just go back sleep. It wasn't like he had to get up because it was Saturday morning. He rolled over looking at Caroline lying beside him. She was on her back with one hand under her pillow the other was still holding his.

It always amazed him how even if she ended up almost on her side facing away; they'd still be touching some way. She had a smile on her face and he had a matching one, he didn't need a mirror to tell. She wasn't wearing anything under the comforter either. They'd had sex before bed, and then woke up earlier in the morning too. They were always horny thinks to the over active hormones another side affect of being a vampire and werewolf.

He wondered what she was dreaming about, her eyes moving slightly as she slept. She had been his savior the one person that understood him. He could understand her too; he got what it was like to be alone. They were alone because it had been over hundred years since Damon and Stefan had been turned. They didn't know what it was like now to be new at this and they defiantly didn't know what was like to be werewolf. No one would ever understand what their lives were like especially now.

Tyler pushed those thoughts out of his mind for happy ones. He got up trying not to wake her going to the bathroom. Caroline might not need bathroom, but he still did which he swore wasn't fair. He came back to bed cutting the light in the bathroom off again. He went to her side of the bed slowly pulling the comforter back.

He already had an idea how he could wake her up this morning. She was usually the one waking him up with breakfast, but not today. He let comforter fall to his side of the bed looking to make sure she was still asleep. She was a heavy sleeper lately with nothing to worry about; they'd learned to run on a few hours if needed. Once the comforter was gone he got on the bed settling between her legs after spreading them open more.

She was beautiful golden skin as if she still tanned, but she didn't. Her chest rose as if she was breathing something she still couldn't remember she didn't need to do. He looked her over as his hand touched her cheek. He would never be thankful enough that she was with him that she was his. It still felt like a dream so many times waking up beside her.

Her hair resting on her skin the curls a slight mess from sleeping and he still thought she was amazing. He could imagine her blue eyes if they were open right now. He looked at the scar on her neck, the one he had made months ago. It showed that she was his and that he was hers because he had one of his own.

Caroline didn't even move or feel anything; she thought it was in her dreams. She let out moan snuggling against her pillow more. Tyler waited till she stilled again before leaning down breathing in her scent. She always smelled so good and her scent turned him on just like she could with just her smile. He kissed her inner thigh moving up to her center. He went down the other leg to her thigh then ran his tongue along her southern lips.

He parted her folds running his tongue along the sides each of them. He knew what she loved and teasing was one his specialties. He loved catching her off guard, which was rare for her, but right now she was. His tongue swirled around her clit before he sucked it into his mouth. He held her clit with his teeth gently but just right.

Tyler wondered if he could keep it up maybe even wake her up as she was going over. He grinned hoping that his plan would work. She'd done it to him more times than he could count; it was time for a little payback. He heard her whimper in her sleep as he moved down licking at her opening. He lifted her legs moving them so that they were up, bent at the knees. He smiled her juices already around his lips; he went back to what he'd been doing. Tyler thrusted his tongue into her opening as far as it would go.

Caroline moaned again as she dreamed about being in the woods with Tyler. He was above her moving inside of her, she wished they could be there right now. The cellar had been their hiding place when the moon was full. She tried to reach for him, but he was too far away all of a sudden. She arched up feeling his mouth against her clit. She called out his name as the pleasure started building up.

She didn't know how much longer she would get to be here in their place with him. She didn't want to open her eyes, it felt so real. Tyler smiled hearing his name as she still slept whatever she was dreaming it must be good. The way she was saying his name, calling out to him in her dreams. He sucked at her clit again knowing she was right on the edge.

Caroline's eyes flew open crying out as her body moved against his tongue. It wasn't entirely a dream she thought to herself. His tongue worried her clit as his teeth held it, she couldn't hold on any more. She felt the orgasm take over cumming around his mouth. He drank down all that she was giving him, running his tongue along her opening.

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

Tyler moved up her body placing kisses all over, nipping at her belly button, sucking at both of her nipples. She was his queen, his love, his soul mate and he'd never give her up. He promised her he'd never leave her alone ever. He kissed her lips feeling her fingers moving in his hair before they moved down over his back. "Morning," he said looking into her eyes.

Caroline smiled, "It is a wonderful morning when you wake me up like that," she said in a sexy, but sleepy voice. Tyler could see that it really was a wonderful morning and it wasn't her just saying that to make him feel better. He kissed her lips again making a path down to her breasts. "MMM," she closed her eyes in bliss feeling the pleasure running through her body.

She knew it wasn't a dream any more and was glad they were here now. She didn't have to wait long for what she really wanted. He moved back up looking into her eyes thrusting inside of her. She watched him as he moved inside of her. It wasn't the first and knew it wouldn't be the last time either. Every time was that much better with him. He was stilled inside of her as she clamped down around him.

He bit down on his lip trying to stay still, but it was hard, he wanted to take her like last night. His body didn't want to be pinned, but he loved it. She was in control at the moment and the wolf inside of him wasn't going get play this time. He kissed her as she let her legs fall to the bed letting him have control again. He moved pulling half way out before thrusting back in, never getting close enough to pull out.

Caroline moved her arms to his back running her nails along his spine feeling the goosebumps popping up. With each thrust she moved with him, loving the feeling he was bringing her. She let his name fall from her lips feeling like she was on clouds. Every time they were together it felt right to her, his lips on her throat, neck, lips, and collarbone. Any place he could reach he was leaving kisses as he picked up the pace.

She whimpered feeling his cock slamming against her now, she wasn't going let go. She heard the growl against her ear, he was close too. One, two, three thrusts and she was cumming around him, clamping down as he went over with her. His hands grabbing hers pinning them down, eyes golden looking into her blue ones. She knew it was still Tyler looking at her and not the wolf, he was still at bay. She just wanted her love, her man, her every thing right now.

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC **

Tyler watched her, stilling inside of her watching her panting even though she didn't need air. He loved her so much, he'd do anything for her and he had. He'd done the one thing he thought he never could do. Instead of confronting her making her tell him the truth about what happened he asked her to leave with him. It was too much to handle, he couldn't know the truth and nobody knew him like Caroline.

He still remembered that morning like it was yesterday. He'd begged her to run away with him, never look back, never go back, and to leave it all behind. He didn't know how long they had looked for them, but he'd left his mom a note and one for her mom too. He'd written them both explaining what he could without telling the truth.

Caroline wrapped her arms around him before flipping them over. She snuggled against him still surrounding him. He was her warmth and he'd be her warmth forever. That's what they'd promised each other that morning. They'd always be together at the time it hadn't been as lovers, but as friends. Now they had more, they were more than what they had been.

She was his soul mate, his one true love and the only person living or undead that he wanted. She loved him more than he probably knew at times. She'd do anything for him too; she'd give her own life to save him. She'd taken care of him and her self over the last six months; she knew he was thankful without him saying it.

The sun was shinning in the bedroom window now and it was going to be another hot day. She couldn't wait till winter, but that was four months away at least. His arms were around her back running his fingers around in circles lazily. "I love you," it was the second thing he'd said since she'd woken up.

Caroline smiled against his chest saying it back, "I'll always love you," her body was humming in pleasure still. She closed her eyes knowing she was safe with him she just needed few more hours of sleep.

Tyler let his eyes close too, the day could wait, and he just wanted to stay right here with her. He'd stay forever with her.

**THE END**

**AN: Hope that you enjoyed.**


End file.
